Talk:Field Parchment
I don't really know if this is something special to Fields of Valor or if I'm just a n00b to SMN, but I want to get it out there: any avatar you have out will be dismissed on trading. Got killed as a 6SMN/WHM trying to resummon Carby. --Nigelicus 03:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) anyone know if u need to get exp off the NM for it to count like the normal FoV pages or is this something totally different that can be done at any lvl as long as u purchase the training item? I think this should be organized by zone similar to the Field Manual Page. I can flip the table around if you'd like. I had one I deleted over at the FM page I could tweak around to fit the same general feel.Lyanna 03:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I think it works better by the Elite Regime sorting I have going. I was originally going to do it by area, but I realized that the Elite Regimes are universal. You could pick up an Introduction page in East Sarutabaruta, and go use the Parchment in South Gustaberg, for example. Sorting by area seems like it would be more of a mess, I think... --KariChanX 03:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I know if I come looking for information, I'll be wanting to see it by the area I'm in. 21 areas with 5 chapters each means this table, when done, will have 105 lines no matter what way it's sorted. Right now it looks great by chapter, but as it gets filled it, it's gonna look crazy :p Doin' a mock up here UserWiki:Lyanna/Sandbox1 to see how it will look finished, by area. I'm not done right this second, but should be by the time you read this^^ Lyanna 03:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's what you were thinking. There's only ONE Parchment per area. So that idea wouldn't work out. :< --KariChanX 04:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would make somethings make more sense and somethings be more confusing. Silly SE not making sense again. Why oh why would I think I could buy a Chp 4 in West Sar. and think I could actually use it there. I'm sorry, I used logic and should know better (unless I really misread something). If it is indeed one chapter per zone, your table is definitely better XD.Lyanna 04:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The position listed for East Sarutabaruta seems to be wrong; I checked every inch of H-5 and H-6 and found nothing. --Kyrie 00:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :For that matter, I've looked over most of the zone and not been able to find it? Where the hell is it? --Kyrie 00:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia/Interesting Tidbit The NM is the same family as one of the NMs on the map. Thought that was interesting to point out. 03:43, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Proposed Table Changes I'd like to see some type of tab column or are they all the same no matter what zone you go to? --F1gm3nt 03:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Not sure what you mean. The Elite Regimes are the same in each area, and there's only ONE Parchment per area. So for example, even if you picked up Chapter 5 from South Gustaberg, there's nowhere NEAR the area that you could find a Chapter 5 Parchment. --KariChanX 04:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Like how the introduction is 100 tabs, ch. 1 is 150 tabs, after looking up some more info it seems that it's the same no matter what zone it's in. --F1gm3nt 04:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it is the same everywhere. ^_^ It's the same item, you can buy it at -any- Field Manual, but from there you have to find the right Parchment xD --KariChanX 04:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Are we putting Field Manual locations or Field Parchment locations? I had the parchment location in "Information Needed" but it wasn't transfered over to the table. I added it ot table, remove if we're putting manual information there . . . --Dressi 04:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Field Parchment Locations. Field Manual Locations belong on the Field Manual Page xD Since the Chapters can be acquired at any Manual, it would be annoying to list it here as well. --KariChanX 04:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I added the Valkurm Dunes location, but made a small editing error. But after trying to fix it, the table got horribly squeezed horizontally, and my edit isn't showing up on the history tab to "undo". Anyway, the information is there, so if somebody could just fix whatever happened with the formatting, thanks... >.> --Gamesoul Master 06:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Nevermind... I tried manually undoing my second edit, but that didn't have any effect, meaning somebody else did it (and *that* showed up on the history, so my second edit simply didn't go through). --Gamesoul Master 06:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Armor Reults Do you think race can affect the outcome of the augments? Eyelyn 02:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Buburimu Penisula - Iceday - Wind Weather→ Cotton Togi Def:14→ Cotton Togi Def:14 Dex:+1 Vit:-1 Agi:-2 Mnd:-1 Chr:+1 Light Def:+4→ Funsam 04:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) South Gustaberg - Day unknown - No weather→ Legionnaire's Harness (Conquest item): Fire Res +5→ Legionnaire's Harness (Conquest item): Fire Res +5, Ice Res +3, Int +1, MND -1, CHR -1 Behemoth's Dominion - Darksday - Lightning Weather - Waxing Gibbeus 63%→ Life Belt Accuracy +10→ Life Belt Accuracy +10 Int: -1 Mnd: -1 Chr: +1 Ice Def: +11 Devlear 07:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Proposing a way to tabulate our results: -I suggest adding level, Job/sub, and Race of person who popped the NM -- Ithinayos I got the White Mitts MP+3 Dark+10 in the table, WHM75/SCH37, used no magic besides buffs/cures, no DoT, no spikes, no Auspice, and only used Starlight instead of other ws. So now I have no idea how to control augments. Unless it really is by job. --Headache 20:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) mithra 40war/20drg watersday new moon 5% royal footmans tunic lvl 10 str+1 dex-1 vit -1 elvaan 40war/20nin watersday new moon 5% royal footmans tunic lvl 10 agi-1 int+1 chr-1 lightning+2 the above 2 wars were in party synched to 40 no wpn skills JA's or anything used both killed NM in 2 hits with the same GA augments seem to be totally random what a waste of a possibly very good system. Weapon Results West Ronfaure - day unknown Longbow +1: 18 DMG Delay 524 Ranged Acc. +2 Ranged Atk. +3 became: Longbow +1: 18 DMG Delay 524 Ranged Acc. +2 Ranged Atk. +3 Water +1 not a big change just thought i'd post it --Gokudera of Sylph 05:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) South Gustaberg - Lightsday Item Traded: Legionnaire's Scythe: DMG: 27 Delay: 495 STR +2 VIT -1 Gained Lightning +1 Karuma 06:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Beaucedine Glacier- Watersday -> Blizzard effect Maple wand +1 ->AUG: +2 Water, -2 Fire Milotheshort 01:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Tooltips I've added tooltips to the parchment locations, however, most of these were just guesses. If the blips are in the wrong places: either correct it, or leave a comment here.-- 13:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I have no clue how to edit blips. my edits doesn't show them :< But anyway, the one for North Gustaberg is wrong. The Parchment is somewhere in the north-east part of J-7. The part the blip is right now, would be on the top of the hill, while the Parchment is on the first level of the hill. --KariChanX 14:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Done.-- 04:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Not sure how to add a tooltip to the map, but La Theine Plateau filed parchment s at I-7. --Korhil4 17:06, 9 April 2009 (EST) :There's one on La Theine?-- 04:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Re-Augmenting Items? Re-Augmenting Items? Since an Earth Day has passed and people can augment items again (or so I assume based on ffxiclopedia). Has anyone tried to re-augment the same item? If so could you tell us whether or not it's possible? Seems like it'd be a useful addition to the main page of this article. Since they are classified as EX after the augment i highly doubt you will be able to augment the same piece of equip twice --Majora 22:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed just a moment ago, you cannot re-augment items --Dontae Re-Rolling on Augment If you try and augment a piece of gear that is storeable (Centurion's, Seer's, RSE~30) you can store the whole set and after you remove it the augment will be gone. Useful if you get an augment that you don't want. --Aleckszander 23:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I smell a patch coming. --Overgryph 00:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I agree with that completely. Just enjoy it while we can I guess. Not that it's anything game breaking. --Aleckszander 01:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Un-Augmenting Items Apparently you can use an Armor Storer NPC to un-augment an item. But of course, this only applies to the limited sets of armor these NPC's will take. Does anyone know of any other method to remove undesirable augments from equipment? --Eusayaan 15:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) My Theory I have a theory as to what causes the augments to be what they are, and so far it seems to fit (with what ive augmented). I have noticed that method of fighting affects what augment appears, magic tending to cause elemental resists, for instance, i would like to know what methods were used to kill some of yours? it seems unlikely SE would make it completely 'random'. --Rayeneth 03:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : SAM used a Melee hit, DRG used a High Jump, crab died. +4 Earth Resist. --Linoth 04:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : Also Cor multiple swd hits slugshot and 1 light QD. -2 fire +2 water Milotheshort 12:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I opened with sneak attack + Viper Bite and proceeded to melee to death. +8 Dark Threads 13:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I fought with 2xThf, entire fight was SA, TA, and Dancing Edge. Ended up with Ranged Attack+1 Verran42 16:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :If people are testing magic vs. physical, one might remember that WS are considered magic damage. Very good Theory, and since the pre-reqs are based on your level vs. the mobs, one might look in to that also. :i went 75mnk/war, got TP before the fight.. opened with asurans fists and he died a few swings after.. got wind element+3 on my royal squires pants >.>; so i dont think the magic thing is a cause (assuming that asuran fists, being an 8 hit WS doesnt count as magic dmg). I have done some more testing along with friends, and I may have come across something - it seems our longer fights tend to yield stronger bonuses, it may be a coincidence, but it is worth looking into --Rayeneth 16:55, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Has anyone tried fighting the NM at the same level as the cap on the gear? I know it would take like a party of 6, but it seems like something SE would do, something annoying. --Leonlionheart 07:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Signed Items Wasn't sure whether you'd be able to augment a signed item, so we tried it today, with a signed Fisherman's Tunica in Behemoth's Dominion. I wasn't the one trading, but it looks like you can't. If anyone else wants to give it a try, I'd love to be proven wrong. Xenomaru 08:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Rare Items Confirmed that rare but not exclusive items cannot be traded for Augment --Dontae Glitch Discovered a glitch with these VNM (Valor Notorious Monster) type battles. Invite a person engaged in battle with a VNM to your party. You cannot assist him! :That's not a glitch, it's an intended effect. Unless you have the Level Restriction and Confrontation status effects (which are only granted if you are in the party when the NM is popped), you cannot interact with the people fighting. It's like a mini-battlefield event.-- 03:45, 11 April 2009 (UTC)